a thousand lifetimes
by champion lyra
Summary: It wasn't that he needed her, or anything like that. This… this was something else entirely. -YutoYuzu, BraceletShipping.


**Notes**

If you're seeing this because you followed me in ancient times, hi! I'm, like, trying to be on here again! So here's my first step back into posting again. If you're new here and just happened to stumble upon this because _wow, BraceletShipping in the year 2018?_ Then also hi! Enjoy this weird mess of emotions!

Prompts were taken from 1sentences, theme set Epsilon. This was originally supposed to be for the challenge, but, uh, that didn't work out. Oops! There's not enough Yuzuto in this world, so here's some more, because wow I love them. Stories range from anywhere from canon, to AU, to future AU, to who even knows. These are not in way linear.

* * *

#01 - Motion:  
It was a simple touch, a simple _I don't want you to get hurt anymore_ , to set everything into motion. Neither of them knew it at the time, how deeply impacted by one another they would become, but of course, the universe had other plans. A passing meeting would be too simple.

#02 - Cool:  
Yuzu relished in the cool breeze as she walked to school, Yuto noticed. She would often smile as the wind lifted her pigtails, giggle along with the trees. He didn't know how or why watching over her became such a habit so quickly - that was a lie, of course he knew why - but each little thing was stored away in a small corner of his head, hidden away for safekeeping.

#03 - Young:  
She often wondered what it would of been like had they met each other when they were young. Would he have been a happier child, someone who smiled and laughed without a care in the world? Would he have been more like Yuya, his mirror, emotional but always trying for the best after his father? She wasn't sure, but she wondered.

#04 - Last:  
It was a twist of cruel fate that the last real thing he said to her was nis name.

#05 - Wrong:

It kept her up at night, this feeling. Yuzu would toss and turn, his face appearing in her head on repeat. _I don't want you to get hurt anymore. This card doesn't suit you._ It was wrong, she knew - she barely knew this boy, for heaven's sake! But no matter how many times she told herself that, all her dreams came back to him, the face that looked so much like her best friend's, but with eyes that were so, so sad.

#06 - Gentle:

Yuto couldn't remember the last time he wanted to be gentle with someone. It had been far too long since he was allowed the courtesy. But when he saw Yuzu, the face that reminded him so much of his friend's but with a smile he had never seen before, he would subconsciously hold himself back. He wasn't sure if she appreciated it or hated it.

#07 - One:

It only took one day, really, for Yuzu to become entirely fascinated with the mysterious duelist. At first the thoughts were unpleasant; not knowing who he was, why he looked so much like Yuya, why he would disappear and her bracelet would glow. But soon those thoughts turned into something else entirely - she hated how quickly Sora caught on, how her face burned when she thought of him. But she couldn't find it within herself to hate _him_.

#08 - Thousand:

"A thousand lifetimes," he told her once, "would not be enough." Yuzu had assumed he was talking about his guilt towards the tragedy of Heartland. Yuto knew, though, that she was a smart girl. She would figure it out. _A thousand lifetimes would not be enough to spend with you. I'm sorry we didn't have more time._

#09 - King & #10 - Learn:

Maybe, she thought, as she watched the spot where he disappeared from, maybe one day he would learn to be happy. It didn't take much to let the outside world rule over your thoughts, Yuzu realized, so maybe it didn't take much to become king again. Maybe Yuto could learn, she hoped, to let himself be happy.

Yuto didn't think he could ever learn to be happy, not like Yuya had in the past. But meeting Yuzu, interacting with her, it reminded him of things that he had long since forgotten about. Smiles that came all too easily, relaxed mornings, peaceful naps. He didn't think he could unlearn the trauma that Fusion had caused him and his precious friends, but maybe… maybe he could change, too. Little by little.

#11 - Blur:

The month after meeting Yuto felt like a bur. Everything seemed to be going far too quickly for Yuzu's liking - the tournament, dueling, her inescapable need to see the mysterious dark duelist again. She wondered briefly if this is how it felt to grow up: everything moving too quickly for you to stop it, but learning to live with it anyways.

#12 - Wait:

The last night she saw him, she called out to him. _Wait_ , her heart screamed. _Wait for me. Please_. It seemed unreal to her, that someone she had only met a handful of times had impacted her so deeply. But thinking about the words he had told her, her heart couldn't help but scream out, _I'll find you again_.

#13 - Change:

The change in Yuzu was subtle at first, but over time became more and more obvious. The harder she worked, the more Yuya noticed things - how much effort she was putting in, how late she would stay up perfecting her deck, how despite being tired the next day she'd still give it her all. The biggest change of all, however, was her motivation. _I want to protect my friends!_

#14 - Command:

The way he commanded a battlefield spoke of exactly what had happened in Heartland, Yuzu noticed. Even if he hadn't told her - even if she hadn't _believed him_ \- she would have no choice but to accept his words as truth now.

#15 - Hold:

He hadn't been held since he was a child, but some days, waking up in a cold sweat, he would long for arms wrapped around him and the heartbeat of another person close to his chest. Sometimes, when he looked at Yuzu, he would reach out impulsively; only to drag his hand back as quickly as he could breathe.

#16 - Need:

It wasn't that he _needed_ her, or anything like that. This… this was something else entirely.

#17 - Vision:

When he slept before, he would have nightmares. The attack on Heartland, Fusion's terrorists, wreaking havoc on his city and people… Now, however, when Yuto closed his eyes to sleep, visions of pink would fill his mind. Pink pigtails, a bright and determined smile, the spirit of never giving up; it was indeed, a much more peaceful view.

#18 - Attention:

He had caught Yuzu's attention from the moment he stepped into the warehouse that day, dark hair with a mask and all. The Knight moniker seemed to fit him, she remembers thinking to herself, and the shiver that went down her spine at their initial contact was all it took to keep her thinking about him for days to come.

#19 - Soul:

Yuto stayed silent for a few moments as he pondered Yuzu's seemingly simple question: "Why do you like me so much?" It wasn't something that she'd thought he needed to think so hard about, but he supposed _this_ was something he liked about Yuzu; despite her concerns or misgivings, she would always wait to hear out the other party first. Finally, after what seemed like hours to her, he smiled at her. "Your soul," he said.

#20 - Picture:

It was easy to get lost in the memories of pictures, and part of Yuto was grateful that he didn't have many of before the war. Those years were his fondest, of course, but they were not something that was easy for him to think about. So much had been lost, by so many… He shook his head, watching Yuzu go through a picture album on their couch. Sometimes, he smiled, he supposed it was alright to get lost in memories.

#21 - Fool:

He was a fool, he knew, for allowing this to happen. Everything he loved got ripped away, and he knew better at this point then to give his heart out so freely. But from the back of Yuya's mind, watching Yuzu's precious smiles and her laughter; it hurt. It hurt more than he would care to admit.

#22 - Mad & #23 - Child:

She had lost it, that night, at her father. Yuzu was acting childish, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She knew she would feel bad for yelling at her father come morning, but right now, all she wanted to do was scream. This bracelet, this feeling, his _face_ … It was all too much for her to handle. Everything was happening too fast. Maybe Yuzu was a child, still, but in this moment, she couldn't care.

#24 - Now:

It was time Yuto recognized the _here_ and _now_ were so much more important than the _then._ It had taken years, really, but finally, he felt that he was getting somewhere. He smiled softly as he watched Yuzu from across the table, enjoying her dessert at the cafe she had taken them to, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Yes, he thought, I can do this.

#25 - Shadow:

For so long now, he had been a shadow of his former self. Harrowed and broken from the war raged on his home, Yuto could no longer remember how to _live_. Living, which came so naturally to someone like Yuzu. Yuzu, who loved, who sang, who dueled with her heart in it; not to live or die. Slowly, slowly, he felt himself lifting from the shackles that he had placed on his own soul. Slowly, slowly, he could smile, he could laugh, he could _live_.

#26 - Goodbye:  
They never got their chance to say their goodbyes, not really. The last time they spoke, neither of them realized it would be that. He had spoken to her from his heart, let her in, and she had listened like she had never listened before. Both of them thought they had a chance, maybe not now, but a chance.

#27 - Hide:

Hidden inside of Yuya, he watched every time they interacted. How natural they fit together; as two who had known each other their entire lives. He couldn't help the surges of jealousy that sprouted within him, from the back of another boy's mind. The only thing that kept him sane in those moments were Yuya's confusion - not knowing whether that blush was from his own thoughts or from Yuto's feeling seeping out.

#28 - Fortune:

She wondered if she had hit the lottery, sometimes, as she spent her days with Yuto. Never had she expected the mysterious duelist she met one fateful day in a warehouse of all places to become one of the most important people in her life.

#29 - Safe:

There were still nights when Yuto would wake in a panic, cold sweat dripping down his face. Those nights, Yuzu would wake right up with him, gripping his hand tightly. "You're safe here," she'd remind him, soothing him with words. Eventually, his stiff posture would soften, his eyes would find themselves heavy, and Yuto would find himself drifting back off to sleep. He was safe, here, with her.

#30 - Ghost:

She felt like she was being haunted, sometimes. Ever since she had met the mysterious duelist in that warehouse, Yuzu had felt like there were eyes on her at all times. She wasn't sure whether or not she was just being paranoid, or whether there really was something out of the ordinary happening. Either way, she hated this feeling. She had always been scared of ghosts.

#31 - Book:

He had enjoyed reading, so long ago. Enjoyed losing himself in other worlds, and enjoyed the learning that came from books. He had never mentioned this to Yuzu, but he still wasn't surprised when she showed up on his birthday with a book she had picked out for him. "I figured you were the type to enjoy reading," she said simply, and he smiled.

#32 - Eye:

Every time their eyes met, it was like an electric current flowed between the two of them. Sometimes it was like there was nobody else in the room. Even the very first time they had met, in that warehouse in front of Shingo and all his cronies, Yuto had felt it.

#33 - Never:

Heartland, on days like today, felt like a lifetime ago. Gone were the days of fighting and rationing. Yuto smiled at the sun, a hand by his eyes to block out it's harsh rays. "I never expected this," he told his companion, enjoying the freedom he felt. The pink haired girl smiled back at him, her teeth sparkling in the sun. "Me, either."

#34 - Sing:

It was a well known fact that Yuzu loved to sing, but it was a much lesser known fact that Yuto loved to listen. Yuzu's singing was something he could listen to all day; it didn't matter to him if she was slightly off pitch or singing something he didn't recognize. He found the sound of her voice to be calming, something he cherished. Yuzu didn't ever mention it, but he knew that she sang more often after she realized. His heart felt lighter at the thought.

#35 - Sudden:

The feelings hit him like a truck from inside of Yuya. It wasn't that he was still comparing her to Ruri. It wasn't even that she looked like Ruri. And these certainly weren't _Yuya's_ feelings that he was getting himself mixed into it. The feelings Yuto held for Yuzu were all his own, and he wanted to scream.

#36 - Stop:

His heart stopped when he looked at her from Yuya's eyes, a gentle smile on her face, eyes sparkling in the light. Most days, he didn't mind the current situation. Most days, Yuto was at peace with the fact that at least he wasn't dead; at least he could look over Shun and Yuzu and hopefully Ruri in the future. Today, though, looking at Yuzu through his mirror's eyes _hurt_.

#37 - Time:

No matter how the time passed, he could not forget Heartland and what had become of his beautiful city. He could not let go. He found, however, as the days went by, it got easier and easier to live for a few moments each day. He wondered who he had to thank for that, but every time he would mention it to her, she would plainly say _nobody but yourself._

#38 - Wash:

The first time he saw her with a fusion card in her hand, it was all he could do not to scream. Ripping it out of her hand and dropping it onto the ground was the mildest reaction he could've had. The feeling washed over him so quickly: hatred, fear, anger. He didn't understand why _she_ of all people had to try out _that style_ of all things. It wasn't fair.

#39 - Torn:

Yuzu was struggling, to say the least. She stood, two different items in her hand, looking between the two frantically. Totally torn, sighed. In one hand held a little dragon charm, perfect for a phone or a duel disk. In the other held a fantasy book, that she had thought he would enjoy. She hated trying to find something for Yuto's birthday.

#40 - History:

The longer he stayed in this world, the longer he feared for it. His dreams were a cruel reminder of what had happened to his home, and now that he he was starting to get comfortable here, he knew it was only a matter of time before something went very wrong. History tended to repeat itself, Yuto knew, but he refused to go down without a fight. He had things here that were worth protecting now, after all.

#41 - Power:

Dueling, to Yuto, hadn't been about having fun and making people smile in a long time. To Yuto, dueling had been about staying alive, fighting for your safety and the safety of others, about escaping to live another day. Meeting Yuzu had been a breath of fresh air, sure; what really set her apart though is her overwhelming desire to make people happy through her duels. It was never about power, to her, and that was something Yuto needed more than he knew.

#42 - Bother:

The feeling of not wanting to be a bother slowly developed more and more into, _I want to be able to hold my own. I want to be able to protect my friends._ Yuzu sought out Sora based on a whim, but as she practiced with him, as she kept running into and thinking of the mysterious duelist that she had met that night, her feelings slowly changed. _I will learn how to protect those I care about. I will not stop until I can._ She wondered if he'd understand that feeling.

#43 - God:

If there was a God, Yuzu thought, it was possible that they allowed her to go to the warehouse that fateful day. If there was a God, someone setting everything into motion, she wouldn't be terribly unhappy. Despite all the hardships she has faced in the past few months, it's helped her become a better duelist, a better person. But more than that, it led her to Yuto.

#44 - Wall & #45 - Naked:

They were at an impasse. Neither of them would give. Their backs were both against the wall, but nobody would budge. She would not let him go without an explanation. He would not give one. Yuto took a deep breath, expecting to tell her to get lost, but what came out of his mouth was something else entirely.

This was the most he had spoken in years, Yuto thought to himself. The words wouldn't stop coming as he spoke, telling Yuzu everything he could. He was laying himself bare for this girl, this girl he hardly knew, but he couldn't find it in himself to want to stop. Yuzu listened intently, letting him speak without interruption as he told her, with certainty, " _The you who is trying to change yourself isn't wrong."_

#46 - Drive:

" _I want you to survive,"_ he told her, plain and simple. Watching her drive and passion to learn and become better to protect her friends had ignited something within him once again. A will, a desire, to keep going. He smiled at her as he spoke. He couldn't voice these emotions, he didn't know how, but he could open himself up to her fully. Yuto thought she would understand, anyway.

#47 - Harm:

It was so hard to figure out the proper balance, Yuto thought. He didn't want Yuzu to fall into harm's way - but she was her own person. She had worked hard to be able to help out and _fight_ , and he even told her that he would support her. Despite that, it was hard. He didn't want to watch someone he loved get hurt again; he had enough of that for his entire lifetime. But he wouldn't take away her freedom. He would just have to learn to live with it.

#48 - Precious:

Life was something Yuto treasured, now. It was something he knew to be grateful for, to welcome; a far cry from his _keep moving forward it's the only way to survive_ mentality from years ago. As he looked at his newborn child, bright eyes just like his mother's, he swore his heart would stop. Yes, life was something precious. _He_ had created something precious, something new to protect.

#49 - Hunger:

Yuzu liked to cook - not that she was phenomenal at it, or anything, it was just a simple pass time she enjoyed. When she and Yuto began seeking each other out more often, she would find herself cooking large meals for him; sometimes by mistake, sometimes because she just figured it was something he would enjoy. She never really thought about _why_ she wanted to cook for him so much, and Yuto never questioned. Yuto, however, appreciated more than she knew; he knew what it was like to starve.

#50 - Believe:

If you had told Yuzu, even just a few short months ago, that she would meet a boy who, despite having the same face as her best friend, was the person she'd fall in love with, she'd have laughed in your face. And yet, now, here she was, holding hands with him, smiling as wide as she could. She may not have believed it back then, she thought, but she was glad it had happened nonetheless. After all, there was no place she would rather be.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed.


End file.
